mojmversefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline
Madeline Madeline is the successor of the genius cat Aluminium Folie (Aluminium Foil). Appearance Madeline is pretty short and has short, brown, scruffy hair paired with two green eyes. She wears a light gray shirt with occasionally adding a gray jacket on top of that. She wears soft pants colored black with a pair of black shoes. Personality Madeline is often very quiet of herself. She is pretty charismatic but does not join in on conversations that often. She has a short temper and tends to get angry when things don't go her way or when others are hiding things from her. Madeline also tends to overthink most things, to her even the simplest of actions can become the biggest of deals. Depression Madeline has a sort of depressed view on the world, she thinks that almost every form of life is stupid, pathetic. She looks down on most life, not so that she will treat them differently but because she thinks the way she thinks, that is how Aluminium Folie saw the world so she does as well, he influenced her if you would. Relationships Madeline is in love with another human named Jonas, they live together on the planet Earth-41-B. She has a close friendship with Aluminium Folie, her mentor and respects him deeply. Abilities and Powers Madeline is described as very smart and logical. Her cold look at the world further proves this. Robotic Arm Madeline's right arm has been replaced with a robotic one, at it's peak this arm can punch through mountains. She can with her arm lift cars and hold heavy objects such as large boulders for longer periods of time, she will however lose stamina even if she uses her robot arm since it is connected to her body. Physical Description Madeline has the endurance of a peak human, she however wears thick armor under her normal clothes that absorb attacks and turns the force into energy for her robotic arm. She can run very fast because of the robotic pieces placed in her legs and she can also, as stated previously, lift heavy objects with her robotic arm. Intellect Madeline is a supergenius, she has one of the highest recorded IQ's in her multiverse scoring an unbelievable 1600 IQ points. She is very observant and can see through facades with relative ease. She can see patterns the second she is presented with them. Feats Madeline has many impressive feats, she was one of the only ones who could complete Aluminium Folie's intelligence test and score 100% and also was one of the few to then solve his second puzzle. Battles: REDACTED Combat Ranking Mind: 51/90 Scores incredibly high intelligence but doesn't score high enough on categories such as cool and spirit. Physique: 37/90 Superhuman strength and speed but base endurance, not much more too say here. Magic: 0/90 Has no magical traits or abilities what-so-ever, her soul is too fragile to hold magic within itself. Combat: 64/90 She is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatan but other than that she is pretty weak. She is also very good at utilizing her gear and technology. Category:Humans Category:Verse 1 Category:Team Folie